Tyr and Trance on Starlight Starbright
by Lucy Maslow
Summary: Tyr and Trance goes down to Starlight/ Starbright drift and Trance buys a creature! An actionfilled story containing Trance, Tyr, Harper and Andromeda. The creature named Starla gets scared by Andromeda and Rev Bem. She attacks Tyr and give him a whooping and invents a strange little device. Harper try to communicate with her, without any success. In the end she turns out to be?


A story about Tyr and Trance.

Disclamer: I do NOT own any of the caracters in this story EXCEPT Starla/Starlight, that is mine.

Tyr and Trance was down on Starlight-Starbright drift.

They walked thru the busy, dark market. Smells and sounds mixed in a burning ball of impressions.

Trance suddenly stopped and stood looking at a dirty, curled up, chained creature.  
Her clothes were torn, and she was barely covered up, by her dirty brown clothes. Her hair was a big tangled mess.

She had on a steel necklace and her hands were chained together, and the chain led down to her foot.

Trance grabbed Tyr by the arm, and begged him, to buy her for her.

He looked at the bloody, beaten, and dirty creature that cowered on the floor.

SHE IS OF NO USE TO US! He said irritated and started to walk away.

Trance took his hand, and looked him deep into his eyes. Give me money… she said.

He gave her a hundred thrones without saying a word.

She gave the thrones, to the slaver, and was handed a leather leach.

The dirty creature crept along the floor, like a frightened animal.

She had a fit when she was taken onboard the Maru.

Tyr had to throw her down, into the cargo hole under the railings. She shook the steel grid and screamed at him.  
She fell backwards, and knocked herself out, as they were slipstreaming.

Trance found her as they landed onboard the Andromeda.

Oh, no she must have knocked herself out when we went into slipstream,Trance said.  
She leaned down and unlocked the grid, with a quick hand twist.

Tyr pushed her away, as he drew his weapon. He poked her with his gun.

She didn't move. He pulled her out of the cargo hole, and was about to throw her over his shoulder,  
when Trance told him not to. She is a BEING, not a piece of CARGO! She said sharply.

Carry her in your arms, not over your shoulder!

He looked at her and growled, but did as she asked.

He carried her to sickbay.

He stood guard at the door, as Trance cleaned her off.  
She was still unconscious.

Trance tried to get her chains off.

MAYBE, YOU SHOULD WAIT WITH THAT, Tyr said sharply.

Trance kept on cleaning the blood off, of her when she came to.

Hi, Trance said and smiled.  
She jerked as she saw Trance. She did a flip off the bed, and hid behind the bed.  
Trance put her hands out.  
IT'S ALL RIGHT! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE AFRAID, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE.

She rattled her chains and grunted at Trance.

Trance opened the chains, and they fell to the floor, but she couldn't get the cuffs off.

Trance tried to get her steel necklace off, but it sat too hard.

She whimpered of pain, before she fell unconscious to the floor.  
Trance lifted the steel necklace, and looked at the big wound that she had on her neck.

Tyr lifted her back up on the bed. He tried to break the steel with his hands, as she woke up again.  
She screamed of fear, as he had come to close to her. She rolled off the bed, and ran across sickbay.  
Andromeda's hologram appeared in front of her; she jerked and fled screaming down the hallway.

Tyr came running after her. She collided with Rev Bem, and screamed even louder as she saw him.

Then she stumbled into Harper's machineshop.

What is going on here? He said as Tyr, Trance and Rev Bem all came bursting in thru the door.  
She had hid behind Harper as a scared dog. She held him around his leg, as she peaked out from behind him.

Who's this? He asked and pointed at her.

That is Trance's little market find, Tyr said sarcasticly as he aimed at her.  
Wo, wo, wo! Harper said.  
YOU MEAN THAT TRANCE BOUGHT THIS… CREATURE?  
Yes… well, she needed our help, Trance said fleatingly.

She uttered a screeching sound, that made Tyr cringed.

He fired his gun off, and missed her by an inch. She retreated behind Harper's legs.

Okay, okay! Why don't you leave her, here with me, Harper said trying to get them out of machineshop.

Maybe I can even rustle up a universal babe-to–common translator. He said as he patted her on the head.  
I think she's…kind of cute, he said as he looked at her. She was still hanging on to his leg. He could feel the heat from her cheek against his leg. He felt warm inside, as he felt her.

He felt her fingers around his leg.

Trance and Rev Bem left the machineshop.

Tyr stood still watching the cowering being behind Harper's legs. He still had his weapon in his hand.  
You too! Harper said sharply.

Call me, when she has eaten you! Tyr said angrily as he left the machineshop.

The doors closed with a swooshing sound.

Yes! Nice work, with subduing the big guy, he said and smiled, as he did finger guns in the air.  
I am Harper, by the way. Super genius!

Super genius, she imitated him.  
Yep, that's right, babe! He said.  
Babe! She repeated.

What is your name? He asked.

She only looked at him.  
He stood in front of her; he lifted his hands, Harper, he said as he touched his chest.  
He put his hands on her, and looked questioningat her.

A high pitch sound came out of her mouth.

He cringed. Okay, I can't call you that!  
So let's call you… Starlight; after the place that Trance found you in.  
Harper- Starlight, he said as he put his hands on her chest.  
Harper, she said and shoved him back.  
He landed on his back on the floor.  
AOW! He said and held his head. His hand was bloody, as he pulled it back.

She put her hand on his wound, and he felt warmth on his skin, as he healed.

He touched his head again. You healed me! He said surprised.  
She nodded.

She helped him off the floor and followed him, with her eyes as he moved around the room.  
We have to get you dressed, he said.

He pulled out a drawer and pulled out a sweater for her.

He handed her the sweater. She sniffed it and caressed it against her face.

She sniffed him, and then she pulled the sweater on. It was so small, that it barely covered her six-pack stomach.  
He gave her a pair off his oversized cargo pants. They were so short, that they stopped on half her leg.  
Okay, he said. At least you are dressed.

And now I want to clean off that wound on your neck. He pulled down her sweater, and looked at it.

She cringed as he touched it. He dabbed it with water. She pushed him away. He landed on his ass on the floor.  
Okay, it hurts! He said. I get it!

She found a piece of chalk, and drew a chemical formula, on the floor.  
Harper looked at it, with a wrinkled brow.

Two carbon, one oxygen, and a WHAT?

He used Andromeda to figure out, what she had written on the floor.

It's common salt water! Andromeda said.  
I got that! Harper said.  
He put the beaker, on the floor, on her chemical formula.

She pulled off her sweater, and stuck her fingers under the big steel necklace and lifted it,  
before she poured the salt water on her wound. It completely disappeared.  
WOW! Harper screamed. That was fantastic! She healed herself with ordinary saltwater!

She pointed at the screen.

That's Rommie, he said. She's the ship. Andromedas hologram became visible again.  
She jumped behind Harper, and hid. The big heavy chain, hit against her chest.

It's all right, he said, it is only light.

Her hologram became visible again. She jumped behind Harper, and hid.  
It's all right, he said, it is only light. He put his hand thru the hologram.

HARPER! Andromeda said, stop that!

She reached her hand out, and touched the hologram.

She pulled her hand back quickly. She did it again, but this time she put her whole hand thru the hologram.  
She laughed, as she touched the fleeting light beams. Andromeda disappeared.  
She battered disappointed in the air.

I don't think she liked that, Harper said as he looked at the wound on her neck.  
Come here, he said. Let me take that steel thing off of you.  
She unwillingly, let him cut thru the heavy steel necklace. She had to lean down as he cut thru it.  
What is this done of? He asked as he struggled with the laser cutter.

It took him an hour to get it off. It clanged heavily against the floor as it fell. He tried to pick it up, but couldn't move it.  
How… could you carry this around your neck? He asked.

I…. can't….even lift it… he grunted as he tried to push it towards the wall. She looked at him struggling.  
She grabbed the spiteful necklace and thru it against the wall. It dented the wall.  
Woo… you are one strong babe! Brent said with big eyes. Babe! She said and looked at Brent.

She went exploring around the machineshop, as Harper started to tinker. He put a small device together.  
He heard her rustle, in the corner.

She came back to him, and gave him a small device, that she had made.  
He pushed the button, and a screeching sound came out of the small box.  
He looked at her. What is it? She pointed at the door, as it was opened.

Tyr came in. Has she eaten you yet? He asked snidenly.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha… Harper laughed dry. No! And she is a genius!  
She has just put this… thing… together, he said and showed it to Tyr.

What is it? Tyr asked in a harsh tone.

It's a… I haven't got a clue! Harper said as he turned the small device around.  
She took it from his hand, and pressed the button.

The high screeching sound was heard again. Tyr cringed, and stumbled back.  
He drew his gun, and pointed it at her. He stood so close, that his weapon touched her chest.

HO! HO! Hold it! Harper said, as he pushed Tyr's gun down.  
Just because she put a, "torture-Tyr-with-a-high pitch-sound" machine together, doesn't mean that you have to kill her.

He saw how Tyr was steaming, as he looked at her.

She looked at him with spite, in her eyes as she pressed the button again.  
He made a face and cringed, before he hit her across the face with his gun.  
She stumbled back, and kicked him in the chest. A wild fight broke out on the floor.

Harper had to climb up on a table, to get out of the way.

The small device had fallen out of her grip, and was now lying on the floor.  
Harper threw himself after it, and pressed the button, over and over again.  
Tyr screamed of pain, as the high-pitch sound hit him. AAAAHHHH! STOP IT! Tyr screamed.

She got off the floor and kicked him, in the ribs, before she ran out the door.

Tyr lay moaning on the floor. Harper helped him up. Tyr looked woeful at him.  
What is that thing that Trance has brought onboard? Tyr growled as he pressed his hand against his forehead.  
Whatever she is, she is smart! And… strong! Harper said.

Harper found her in the map-room. She stood looking out the porthole.  
Where do you come from? He asked.

She turned around, and looked at him.

He gave her two small devices, one to put in her mouth, and one to put in her ear.

Nice thing… that Tyr-sub doer, he said as he crammed the small device into her ear.  
He showed her, how to put the device in her mouth.

Hello? He said, after she had got it in place.

You are Harper, super genius, she said.  
Yes, it works! He said.

I am Starla, out of Nebulon five, she stated.

They were interrupted by the door opening.  
Tyr came in, with his gun raised. I don't know who or what you are lady, but you are off this ship, and that is now!  
She looked at him, with spite in her eyes.

Hm, she uttered. I HAVE BEATEN YOU ONCE NIETCHIAN, AND I WILL DO IT AGAIN!

Tyr pointed his weapon, against her.

She didn't even change her facial expression.

She didn't like him, she opened her mouth and the high screeching sound came out of her mouth.  
Tyr put his hands over his ears, as he screamed of pain. He fell to his knees, bleeding from his ears.  
She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.

It is easy, to defeat you, Nietchian! She spat out before she let go of his hair.  
He looked at her and growled.

Let me off at Tarn-Vedra drift, she said as she left the room...


End file.
